


Better Ingredients, Better Pizza

by TheDreamWriter1



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamWriter1/pseuds/TheDreamWriter1
Summary: Tony Stark does something stupid and Peter Parker freaks out





	Better Ingredients, Better Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> “You - “ Peter hoped the words he was about to say next weren’t true, “Please tell me you didn’t fucking buy Papa John’s.”

There was a lot of things Peter Parker expected to wake up to on the first of June, two thousand and sixteen. He had stayed the night at Stark Tower with his mentors, Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. He had expected to wake up to the smell of a ridiculously expensive breakfast and the sound of old cartoons. If it were a busy day for Tony then there would be the sound of tools being used or he would be talking in another room. He’d call for Peter to help him out and then they’d do something together. But, out of all of those scenarios, nothing could have prepared him for what he was waking up too at this moment in time.

Tony had woken him up at the crack of dawn, he had styled his hair and was wearing . . . clown makeup? 

Peter rubbed his eyes a few times to make sure he was seeing things. Once he made sure his eyes weren’t deceiving him, Peter opened and closed his mouth a few times before asking, “What the actual fuck, Mr. Stark?”

“Don’t ask,” Tony said, a grin on his face. “I have something to show you.” 

Peter really didn’t like where this was going, at all.

Tony led him down the many floors of the tower - although they could’ve just taken an elevator, which was what they usually did, Peter didn’t know why they were taking the stairs now. 

Once they were past the front door and outside, in the cool air of the night, Peter felt even more confused. Right in front of them was John Schnatter. 

Peter briefly wondered if he was dreaming, he pinched himself to make sure, and unfortunately, he was, in fact, awake.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter said.

“Yeah?” Tony’s grin hadn’t left his face. 

“What the fuck is going on?”

“Well, when a young man gets old enough, he has to have a job.”

“So you got me hired at Papa John’s?

“Not exactly.” 

“You - “ Peter hoped the words he was about to say next weren’t true, “Please tell me you didn’t fucking buy Papa John’s.” 

Tony grinned, “Indeed I did.” 

“So you own another corporation? Christ on a bike, this is exactly like the time you bought Netflix.” 

“No, I actually don’t own Papa John’s.” 

“Wait, then who does?”

“I’ll give you three guesses.”

“Mrs. Potts?”

“Nope.”

“Aunt May?”

“No.”

“Dr. Strange?”

“Dr. Strange-” Tony looked at Peter incredulously, “Dr. Fucking Strange? He was your last geuss?”

“Yeah. Who else would it be?”

“I’ll give you another geuss; His name starts with P.” 

Peter blinked, “You sold Papa John’s to Papa John’s?”

Tony laughed, although it seemed like it was a fake laugh, “No, silly, the person who owns it is Peter Parker.” 

Peter stared at Tony, then to John Schnatter (who had stayed weirdly quiet throughout this whole thing) then back to Tony. 

“You’re joking, right?”

“No, I am not.” Tony handed a briefcase - which had seemingly appeared out of nowhere - to John Schnatter. 

John then gave Tony a few papers, Tony then handed said papers to Peter.

Peter looked at the papers, ‘Congratulations,’ they read, ‘you are the proud owner of Papa John’s.’ 

Peter then looked back up at Tony, “This has got to be a dream.” 

“I assure you Peter, this is not a dream-” before Tony could finish this sentence, everything went dark.

⁂

Peter woke up on a couch. He felt sweaty and tired. He sat up, morning light was streaming in through the window of the room he was in.

“That was a really weird dream,” Peter thought out loud as he got up from the couch and walked out of the room.

Peterwas midway through a yawn when he saw both Pepper and Tony standing in the middle of a room with about fifty guests, some of them were people he knew and others must have been friends of Tony’s.

Peter looked up and saw a sign that simply ready, ‘Congratulations to Peter Parker, new owner of Papa John’s.’

Peter felt his eye twitch. “Well, fuck.”


End file.
